Actuator systems are standardly monitored using signal-range check methods, or by the evaluation of target/actual deviation, or by plausibility monitoring by the computer models that represent the actuator system. These methods are well-suited for finding clearly recognizable errors in the functioning of the actuator system. However, these methods are often inadequate for discovering creeping errors such as slowly increasing friction or a slowly developing short circuit in a part of an actuator.